When Worlds Collide: Marauders&POTC
by Xx Paws xX
Summary: What happens when an apparation mistake lands the four Marauders on Jack Sparrow's ship, The Black Pearl? Chaos, fun, and rum, of course! ONESHOT, pure silliness


**When Worlds Collide: Marauders&Pirates of the Caribbean**

**?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿**

Jack Sparrow—I mean, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow—was steering his beloved ship, _The Black Pearl_, when four oddly dressed boys suddenly appeared out of thin air on his ship deck.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Jack Sparrow screamed out at the four boys.

The boys didn't seem to be paying attention to Jack Sparrow. One boy in particular—a boy with sandy hair and amber eyes—was yelling at the other three. "PADFOOT, YOU DOLT!" he screamed.

"Hm…that's an odd name," Jack mused to himself, taking a swig of rum.

"PADFOOT, YOU POOFED US INTO THE PAST!" A boy with glasses and untamable messy black hair screamed angrily.

"Yeah, I bet I'll look sexy as a pirate," the boy called Padfoot said, eyeing the ship and the ocean behind him and looking up at the Jolly Roger flag flying high.

Suddenly Jack Sparrow seemed to come to a decision, as he wiggled his fingers drunkenly and walked towards the boys. He tapped the shortest—and apparently fattest—one of them, who snorted and jumped in response. "Who the bloody hell are you?" he asked nervously in a high, squeaky voice.

"That's just what I was about to ask you, mate," Jack said, giving them one of his 'famous' looks.

"Oh, I'm Sirius," the tallest boy said (who they called Padfoot), stepping forward. "This is James"—he pointed to the boy with glasses and messy hair—"This is Remus"—he pointed to the boy with sandy brown hair—"And this is Peter."—he pointed to the short, fat boy with the watery blue eyes. "We're the Marauders!"

"Well, you don't look very much like French pirates **_(A/N: Marauder in French means pirate…)_** to me…what is this?" Jack asked, pulling Sirius's wand away from him and inspecting it, jumping back when it emitted red sparks.

"That's my wand." Sirius looked on nervously as Jack brandished it like a sword.

"Can it make me rum?" Jack asked, waving his empty bottle in front of Sirius's face.

"Yes," Sirius said, taking the bottle and his wand and filling the bottle with water from the sea. "_Eye of rabbit, harp-string hum_," he said, tapping his wand on the edge of the bottle, "_turn this water into rum!_" The water turned a brownish color, and Jack snatched the bottle out of Sirius's hand.

"Mate," he said, taking a hefty swig, "You're welcome aboard the crew of _The Black Pearl_…"

**?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿**

The cool evening air whipped Jack's clothes around as he steered The Black Pearl. The sun was slowly setting and Remus wasn't looking his best. His skin was paling and Jack was pretty sure it wasn't seasickness.

Night came around and the full moon was looming over the seas, covered by some clouds. The Marauders simultaneously looked up towards the sky.

Jack raised an eyebrow and watched them, though trying not to look like he was. They all looked very nervous and started looking around.

"We need to get him somewhere, Padfoot," James said, running a hand nervously through his hair. Sirius nodded his head.

"Guys," Remus said, shifting from foot to foot. "Hurry up!"

They weren't fast enough and the clouds moved away and the moonlight was shining down.

Jack watched in horror as Remus suddenly went rigid. His head was lengthening and so was his body.

"I'll never drink rum again…until tomorrow," Jack muttered to himself, and he ducked behind the wheel as a snarl could be heard. He peeked through the hole and saw, in place of the boys, a stag, a dog, and a rat. "That's very interesting," Jack mused.

The werewolf raised itself on its hind legs and started sniffing the air. It abruptly dropped itself to the floor and started bounding towards Jack.

"Bugger!" Jack hissed, jumping over the wheel and running. He heard the wolf behind him, followed by a barking dog and hooves. "Where to go?"

Jack stopped short in front of his sleeping quarters. "Bingo!"

He ran in and slammed the door behind him, slumping to the floor and putting a hand to his chest to feel his heavily beating heart. The werewolf came by the door and started ramming into it, though suddenly stopped by the stag and the dog.

In the morning Jack was found sleeping on the floor.

Remus timidly knocked on his door.

"No, I didn't mean it, Scarlet," he mumbled, swiping his arms around. Remus couldn't help but laugh. Jack heard him and opened his eyes.

"Look…I'm really sorry about last night. I should've told you," Remus said, looking away.

Jack propped himself on his elbow. "That's alright, mate, everyone drinks too much once in a while!"

**?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿**

Jack docked his ship on the coast of the island of Tortuga. He was going to show the Marauders a good time, some drinks, and—of course—the ladies of the Caribbean. "Come on, then," he said, gesturing to the boys that they should get out of the ship.

"Where are we going?" Sirius asked. Jack had taken a liking to him; he was everything a good pirate should be: tall, adventurous, and a bit strange.

"We're going to meet the ladies," Jack said, smoothing out his moustache. Peter gave a nervous squeak, James ruffled his fingers through his hair, and Remus sighed and shook his head slightly.

"Hold on a second!" Sirius exclaimed, running to Jack's quarters to inspect himself in the mirror on the wall. "Perfect," he said, winking at his reflection. He turned around to face everyone again. "Let's go!"

Jack Sparrow stepped grandly off of _The Black Pearl_ and into the raucous harbor of Tortuga, the four wizards following him, looking around curiously. Remus' nose was crinkled in disgust; he clearly did _not_ like his surroundings.

"Scarlet!" Jack exclaimed, rushing forward to meet a girl with curly red hair.

"Remus," James whispered, "She looks a little like Lily!"

She slapped Jack harshly across his cheek. He turned to face the Marauders, looking slightly dazed. "I didn't deserve that," he said, swaying slightly on the spot.

Just then a blonde girl walked up to Jack. "Giselle!" he exclaimed, opening his arms before receiving yet another slap. "I may have deserved that," he said to the Marauders, again swaying slightly.

Another girl walked over to the group. She had dark brown curly hair and hazel eyes. She pushed past Jack and walked to Sirius, pulling him by his collar so that he was in front of the group. "Monica," he said softly, and she slapped him hard across his cheek. He turned to face Jack and the other Marauders.

"Let me guess," Jack said, smiling sardonically. "You didn't deserve that?"

"No," Sirius said, rubbing his cheek gingerly. "I definitely deserved that one."

"How do you know her?" James asked, watching her walk away and completely forgetting about Lily for a second.

"Let's just say this isn't the first time I messed up on my apparation," Sirius said softly.

**?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿**

The Marauders and Jack were currently walking the streets of Port Royal.

"I just have to drop by for a visit," Jack said, smiling at a few ladies that passed. They reached a large house and Jack stopped by the gate.

"Go to the door and tell whoever opens the door to get Miss Swann to come out here," Jack said to Sirius. Sirius smiled and walked up to the door. He knocked and a maid opened.

"Can you please get Miss Swann," he said, the maid nodded her head. Soon the door opened again.

"Will!?" The girl said, jumping into Sirius' arms and kissing him. "Will you're back!"

"I'd change my name to Will for you," Sirius said cheekily, smirking. She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand in disgust, and looked over by the gate to see Jack waving an arm with the Marauders behind him.

"Jack?" she asked.

"Hi Elizabeth," he said, walking up to them. "This is Sirius."

Sirius looked somewhat put down that she didn't believe he was Will anymore.

"Hi," he mumbled. Jack turned around and motioned for the rest of the Marauders to come over.

"Meet my new crew, John, Renold, and Peter Pan," Jack said, pointing to each one, and as he said each one the others laughed.

"Renold!" James said, pointing at Remus and laughing.

"John!" Remus said, laughing sarcastically.

"Peter Pan!" Sirius said, laughing. Peter shifted his weight from foot to foot embarrassedly.

"Renold," Remus muttered under his breath. "Couldn't I have gotten John? I mean that is my middle name."

"Oh come off it Moony," James said, stifling laughter.

"Well…hello…um…John, Renold, and…Peter Pan," Elizabeth said, trying to suppress laughs.

"No, that's not our names. I'm Remus, that's James, and that's Peter," Remus corrected.

"Oh yeah," Jack said, putting his finger to his chin in thought.

**?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿**

"That's it!" Remus stomped around the deck of _The Black Pearl_, obviously infuriated. "I've had enough! Enough pirates! Enough sea! Enough…RUM!"

Sirius, who sat slumped against the mast with an empty bottle in his left hand, hiccupped and giggled. "But rum's yummy, buddy!"

James, who sat next to Sirius with his glasses hanging from one of his ears, rolled Remus a half empty bottle. "Drink some," he said, his words slurring. "I swear it's—hic—better than—hic—Firewhiskey."

Peter walked forward and backward on a plank of wood, tilting left and right drunkenly. "Is that from the rum or from the sea?" Remus asked, forgetting his anger for a moment.

"Well, Monsooney—Monster-in-law…erm, what was it again? Oh yeah, MOONER!" Sirius sat scratching his head in dazed confusion as he tried to remember his friend's nickname. "He's usually like that, tain't it the troof."

"No, it isn't," Remus said, looking at his friends in disgust. "We're getting out of here!"

He grabbed Peter's arm, and Sirius's, and James's, and pulled out his wand. Unluckily for them all, Sirius decided to do the same. "WHEE!" he shouted, before turning on his heel and apparating them all away with a crack.

Jack Sparrow looked at the scene from where he stood outside the door of his quarters. "I'll miss the lads," he said, before chuckling to himself. They had left their moneybags in his quarters, filled with gold Galleons.

**A/N: Well, Silverwings and me decided to write this in our spare time. Hope you enjoyed! There's gonna be many more of these as we think up new ones. Review please!**


End file.
